Cygor
The Cygors are distant cousins of the Minotaurs, but because they hail from the most tainted of all the realms of the Old World, they have diverged greatly from their kin. Overview Cygors are huge, hideously malformed giants, similar in form to Minotaurs, yet each possessed of but a single eye that barely sees the world in the centre of its forehead. Through this eye, the Cygor is cursed to see not the material realm that mortals perceive, but the evershifting Winds of Magic, seeing perfectly the spectrum of arcane power as they blow through and around the indistinct, ghostly shapes that populate their world. Assailed by such visions since birth, Cygors are all quite mad. Thus, a Cygor will blunder indiscriminately through the material world, unable to catch the prey it so insatiably wants to devour. They hunger constantly, for they can scarcely perceive the prey other Minotaurs might hunt down and devour. While a Cygor will devour his prey with as much, if not more, greed than a Minotaur, the victim's body is a merely a vessel for that which the Cygor truly craves above all else — the soul. Conversely, a Cygor can detect those possessed of magical powers from leagues away, for the souls of these individuals blaze with searing light, and the Cygor desires to consume such sweetmeats above all others. These gigantic, eldritch predators constantly hunt mages, warlocks, and witches, desperate to consume their flesh and thereby ingest the bright soul within. Cygors are drawn to war by the twisted will of the Dark Gods, taunted by half-seen visions of light planted by the Chaos Powers or by the most powerful of the Bray-Shamans. They unwittingly do the will of the Dark Gods even though they are cursed by them to an eternity of pain, bitterness and insanity. On the field of battle they will seek out those wielding the powers of magic as a shark drawn to blood. They carry with them the rune-etched remnants of shattered waystones, temples and monoliths, for this is the only unifying material they can truly perceive. These boulder-sized missiles are hurled into the ranks of the foe so they can close with their prey unhindered. The sheer size and ferocity of a Cygor is terrifying enough to mortal men, but those who know of their terrible hunger fear them above all. The mere presence of a Cygor is often enough to cause enemy wizards to foul the casting of their spells. To the mage a Cygor is unutterably fearsome, for he knows that of all the warriors on the field of battle it is him alone that the Cygor wants to catch up in its gnarled and calloused hands and lift them upwards to that hungry maw, his flesh it wants to tear apart, and his soul it must devour to slake its unending thirst. Known Cygors *The Salzenmund Soul-Eaters Gallery Total_War_Cygor_Concept_Art_1.jpg Total War Cygor Render 1.jpg Source * : Warhammer Armies: Beastmen (7th Edition) ** : pg. 49 Category:Beastmen Military Category:Minotaur Category:C